Steven Universe: Koopa Invasion
by PipMcGee
Summary: The Villains of the Super Mario series have attempted to enter the Steven Universe world to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1: Koopa Troop

In deep space, a giant castle with spiked, green, dome-shaped spires flew. Inside that castle, there lived the emperor of a species called the Koopas. The Koopas were humanoid turtle reptiles that had an empire with many other species in it. Their leader was named King Bowser Koopa, a large horned koopa with a red mane of hair and a green spiked shell. His skin was tan and he had claws on his feet and hands.

A normal koopa, often called a Koopa Troopa was a turtle that stood up, with a green or red shell and shoes matching their shell's color. They had yellow skin, and a large beak. But more common that even koopa troopas were goombas. A goomba was a brown short triangle-shaped creature with fangs and long eyebrows. The goombas had a leader named Goomboss, a goomba with a crown and grey eyebrows and a gray mustache, who was crowned by Bowser.

The Koopas were a military-based species, but were also able to use their abilities for other purposes (that's how they're still alive today). For example, a member of the Koopa species called Hammer Bros, were able to use the hammers they created for both military and construction purposes.

However, at this moment in time the Koopa Troop was working on a plan to test a planet-destroying bomb and take over the entire universe, but had to do so in another dimension in case they messed up. However, everything necessary to carry out this plan was under construction. Bowser's adopted children (and therefore potential heirs to the throne) along with his son, Bowser Junior and advisor Kamek, a Magikoopa, which were the koopa equivalent of witches, were working on an interdimensional portal, a giant drill, and a planet absorbing bomb.

Each of Bowser's children (7 of them were called "The Koopalings" and the other was Bowser Jr) had certain similarities to bowser and each other. They each had Bowser's basic face shape, and spiky shells. Bowser Jr looked like a young version of Bowser.

First, there was Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa. The two had the same plantlike hair, except Iggy's was green, and Lemmy's was multicolored, and more Mohawk-shaped. Iggy was tall, a genius, insane, and very thin, and had a green shell. Lemmy was less insane and short, as well as the funny one in the Koopalings, but always stood on a yellow ball with orange stars, and had an orange shell. While Iggy fought with a chain chomp cart at times but always used a wand, Lemmy sometimes threw his bouncy balls or bombs by hand. Lemmy also has two striped-shaped birthmarks on the side of his head.

Larry Koopa, the youngest of the Koopalings, with few defining traits. He likes sports, is a little mischievous, like Lemmy, has a star shaped birthmark on the side of his head, and gets dizzy more easily than the rest of the Koopalings. He has blue hair in the shape of a Mohawk but very long. He had a blue shell to match his hair. His wand was the simplest, firing only a blast of magical fire like most wands

Next, there was Wendy O. Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa. Wendy was a female Koopaling without horns and with a ribbon on her head and a red necklace, as well as a pink shell. Ludwig had two large dark blue tufts of hair, a single tooth, and a dark blue shell. While Wendy was a greedy spoiled Koopa and Ludwig was a self-proclaimed "leader" of the Koopalings, but was almost as intelligent as Iggy. Wendy had large Ring-Bracelets that bounced off walls, which she could also create using her wand. Ludwig had slight flight abilities, but only used a wand in battle, but always fired multiple blasts at the same time.

Next, we have the bully Roy Koopa and mysterious Morton Koopa Jr. Morton was a large, strong, grey shelled Koopaling, with a star birthmark who wielded a hammer. Roy was similar in shape to Morton, but wore pink sunglasses and was just, pinker, with a pink shell, and a wand that fired pink blasts. However, later Roy decided to use a cannon rather than a wand, and Morton preferred a hammer to a wand. The cannon Roy used fire Bullet Bills, a species of, well, missiles.

However, by now, you're probably tired of me describing the species of the Koopa Clan, so I'll tell you what they were doing at this time. Well, Iggy, Wendy and Kamek were working on an interdimensional portal ray, using Iggy's knowledge of trans dimensional physics, Kamek's knowledge of magic. and Wendy's rings. Lemmy, Ludwig, and Roy, were working on a planet absorbing bomb because of Ludwig's scientific knowledge and Lemmy and Roy's love of explosives. Finally, Bowser Jr, Larry, and Morton were working on a giant drill, Bowser Jr because he's constantly riding a Koopa Clown Car (A flying cup with a propeller on the bottom basically) Larry because he is good at construction, and Morton because this construction mostly requires physical strength.

During a test for the portal beam, a small portal opened up. A child named Steven saw this portal, and with stars in his eyes (literally), he ran inside a large statue with eight arms, with three of the hands broken off.


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Gems

In a world very far from ours, a team called the Crystal Gems had rebelled from a place known to the Gems as Homeworld. Homeworld was the capitol of the Gem Empire, to protect a place called Earth. This earth was not like our Earth, as the continents had formed differently. North America was slightly distorted, and part of Africa was on South America, and other differences were true, but there was still life, human life, on this planet.

In this society the rarer gems were higher in class and the common gems were treated poorly, Pearls were not treated as gems but servants, while Quartzes, warrior Gems, were below only the highest of gems. Diamonds were the matriarchs of Gemkind (all gems were female) and were each in charge of different Gems and tasks. The diamonds were White Diamond, the leader of the diamond authority, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond before she was shattered.

A gem was a physical projection from a gemstone. If this gemstone was cracked, it could lead to the gem becoming a corrupted animal-like beast. If shattered, the gem would become completely mindless and unable to reform as gems normally can. Gem shards could be put with other Gem shards under heat and pressure to become a collection of limbs, with a mind similar to that of a corrupted gem. This process was called Artificial Fusion.

If two gems performed a dance syncing their emotions and movements, they can fuse. Most of the time this happens between two identical gems, as their personalities are already in sync. This was the only type of fusion acceptable by Homeworld.

Earth's life and beauty caused Rose Quartz and her Pearl to rebel. Rose Quartz was a tall gem, like all Quartz gems, with large pink hair. She wore a large dress with a star-shaped cutout on her stomach with a Rose Quartz gem in the center. Her Pearl had a gem on her forehead, a pointed nose and pointed hair, and was tall and slender.

Most Gems had a signature weapon, although some found it hard to find theirs. Pearl's, for example, was a spear. Each of the Crystal Gem's weapons had a star on it

During her rebellion Rose encountered Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby was a small red gem. She wore a red headband, and had black hair that stopped at her neck. Sapphire was a blue aristocratic one-eyed gem, at about the same height as Ruby. She had long hair and wore a dress, and had the ability to see into the future. Pearl was about to "poof" Sapphire or reduce her to their gem through physical damage to her body. To save Sapphire, Ruby tackled Sapphire, causing them to accidentally fuse into Garnet.

Garnet was a three-eyed gem, with a head very similar to Ruby's except without the headband and instead a visor. Her hair was large and in the shape of a cube, and had sapphire's upper body. At the time, she had red and blue hair and clothes, but later gained more control of her form and got a more purple color. Her gem on her left hand was Ruby's and the one on the right was Sapphire's.

After the war, the remaining Crystal Gems (Rose, Pearl, and Garnet) found Amethyst. Amethyst was a quartz gem who, like all quartz gems, emerged from a hole in a place called the Kindergarten. Amethyst had long hair, a Black tank top, grey pants, white boots, and purple skin. Amethyst, like all gems, could shapeshift and did it better than any other Gem. Amethyst was also unique because she was around half the size of other quartz gems.

However, around 5,000 years after the war for Earth, Rose Quartz met a singer named Greg Universe. She married him and eventually gave up her physical form to become Steven Universe. Steven was very easy to excite despite his exciting and adventurous life, and had complicated feelings about his mom, and whether he was himself, or Rose Quartz reincarnated. Steven had a pink shirt with a yellow star on it, jeans, and pink flip flops. He was short for his age, 14, and had black curly hair.

The 4 gems lived in a statue of Rose Quartz, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet fused together. They had built a house there for Steven. The temple gave each of them a room, which they could all enter using their gems. Garnet's room, however, was the most useful, as it had a small lava lake to burn things, and it stored hundreds of bubbled corrupted gems.

One day, after the Crystal Gems had gone back to Beach City, before they had been fighting an artificial fusion in the center of the earth. After that, Steven had learned that he could float in the air. But at this moment in time, Steven had just noticed a portal between the Super Mario Bros universe, and his own.

He ran into the temple "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl" he cried, "I just saw a hole in space."


	3. Chapter 3: White Diamond

In Bowser's Castle, the experiments had been going well, and Iggy's portal ray was almost complete. When it finally was complete, they began to create a giant hole in space. When the castle and airship fleet went through, they put up force fields to avoid pressure loss. After going through, their screen showed a triangular symbol, with yellow, blue, and white triangles all meeting together to form one grey triangle. The white one grew and consumed the rest of the symbol.

Bowser growled in his throne when Kamek flew up in his broomstick and said, "your angriness, let me take this." On the screen, a very tall gem with a white diamond on her forehead and said "who are you, and why are you on our starmaps?" Kamek flew up to the screen and said, "We have come to test a planet absorbing weapon. Are there any planets that you need destroyed?" White Diamond spoke, but not to Kamek, "Pearl, when was The Cluster supposed to emerge?" A smaller gem with a Pearl gemstone where White Diamond's was said, "around a month ago, my diamond."

White Diamond thought for a few seconds, and said, "You have permission to land on Crystal Colony Planet Earth. It was supposed to be destroy the Earth, but it appears a defective Peridot has decided to terminate it." Kamek answered, "Good, then this arrangement works well for both of us. Thank you for allowing us to perform this experiment." Then Kamek went to the intercom as the Diamond Symbol returned to the screen and disappeared. "Set a course for Crystal System Planet Earth, that is where we will test, the Planet Bob-omb"

The Planet Bob-omb was like a normal Bob-omb, a classic bomb with a wind-up switch and eyes, and mechanical goomba legs. However, this Bob-omb was much bigger, and had 8 antennae, each on the corners. It could absorb anything below the crust of a planet, along with most of the crust.

Now that it was in the dimension, Bowser's Castle shot out 7 smaller Castles all across the world. Wendy O. Koopa's was shot to the Ocean near Beach City. Iggy's was put in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest in a place the Koopalings would call So'oda Village. Larry's was shot next to the hole the Crystal Gems had used to drill down to stop The Cluster.

Lemmy had gone to the center of Greenland, and Morton Koopa Jr had gone to the southern part of the Russian Crater. (The gems had caused there to be a massive crater in the center of Russia.) Roy had gone to the southeastern corner of Egypt. Ludwig had gone to the Andes Mountains.

Similarly, 7 towers were placed next to the locations of the 7 castles. Each of the towers and castles had a different Koopa or member of the Koopa Troop in it. After that each of the Koopalings' airships descended down to the Castles. Kamek then sent Bowser Jr's airship to the Galaxy Warp, a place that once connected Earth to the Gem Empire. Kamek was also on that airship.

 **Alright, so tell me what you think of the story so far. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it somewhere in between? How can I improve this?**


End file.
